


I have loved you from the start.

by Madeleintjuh14



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America - Freeform, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Gay Rhodey, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, James Barnes - Freeform, James Rhodes - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Pining, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Is a Good Bro, Voice Kink, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, colonel rhodes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleintjuh14/pseuds/Madeleintjuh14
Summary: What are you going to do if you have liked someone since you were little? Trying to find that someone when you are older? Or leaving it be? Since it was just your kid feelings for someone who probably doesn’t even know you had them or even didn’t know you existed?James Rhodes has liked someone since he was a little boy. But he could never have met him because that guy is dead. Yet somehow it wouldn’t stop his feelings…His feelings for James Buchanan Barnes.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it. please comment below what you think of it.

‘Rhodey? Rhodey! Rhodes! Where are you with your mind?’ Tony asks slightly annoyed since his best friend isn’t paying attention to him.

 

‘Sorry Tones. Just some things on my mind,’ Rhodey replied back looking apologetic towards him.

 

‘I forgive you only if you have heard something about what I was telling you.’ Tony smirks as he looks to Rhodey.

 

Rhodey sighs. What could he possibly have said? Rhodey looked around for a moment. ‘Did Dum-E put the lab on fire again? And wanted to help which made it worse?’

 

Tony blinked for a moment. ‘You guessed that just by looking around?’

 

‘Yeah the evidence is quite clear to me.’ Rhodey laughs. ‘And when I don’t fully pay attention I still do it a bit.’

 

Tony walks closer to his best friend. ‘Are you going to tell me what was on your mind? Or do I need to guess it too?’

 

‘Please don’t guess. I’m sure that what ever you will guess it wouldn’t be what I thought about.’

 

‘So what was it then?’

 

Rhodey sighs. ‘Just thinking that I still need to clean the attic…’

 

‘That ain’t that bad is it?’ Tony frowns. ‘You’re not the kind of guy who makes much mess so I’m sure you have it easily cleaned.’

 

‘Well it’s the kind of stuff that’s there… mostly from my childhood I guess. So I’m not sure I want to see everything again.’

 

‘You’ll survive it Rhodey. I’m sure you can.’

 

‘Thanks Tones.’ Rhodey smiles softly. He knows what’s on the attic and isn’t fully sure he wants to see it. Well be reminded on it…

 

‘You better go since you need to clean your attic so I can go further with my work too.’

 

‘Thanks Tones… I really needed that.’

 

‘I know you needed the push from me otherwise you wouldn’t do it anymore. So now go home and clean your attic.’ Tony started to shove his best friend out of his lab. ‘And you know I’ll watch the cameras to see if you really left the building.’

 

‘You’re pure evil.’

 

‘I know but you love me too.’

 

‘I guess I do.’ Rhodes smiles softly. ‘Call me if you need me.’

 

‘I do after you’re finished.’ Tony looked at him with a smile.

 

**\- Later at Rhodey's place -**

 

Rhodey looked towards the attic. He knows what’s there… but isn’t sure if he wants to face it again… He takes a deep breath and walks to the attic. The attic isn’t that bad and Rhodey doesn’t really mind cleaning it… well except for one chest. The chest with his things from when he was little. Everything in there is dear to him but it also makes him remind of someone… Someone he never met and never will meet…

Rhodey starts to clean the attic and is deliberately avoiding the chest in question. He knows he can’t evade it for ever. He needs to clean it and check the inside again.

Slowly he walks over to the chest and sits in front of it. He takes a deep breath before opening in. Unfortunately he needed to cough immediately because of the dust. He hopes nothing will be damaged inside it he already can’t bare the thought of it. But as he looks inside the chest he noticed everything is still there. Maybe a bit dusty but still there.

Rhodey bites his lower lip as he gets a teddybear out of the chest. He blows the dust from it and grabs a cloth to make the teddybear clean again.

His teddybear… He would never leave home without it. It means much to him since his mom got it for him since he was little. He couldn’t help but hug the teddybear now. The buckybear who meant and means the world to him.

 

It may sound silly that a little boy would like Captain America’s sidekick more than the actual hero. But little Rhodey couldn’t help it. He liked Bucky Barnes more than Captain America and that has never changed. They tried but they never succeeded. Rhodey places the bear on his lap and looked for what was more inside of the chest. He blew dust off the articles he had collected about Bucky. About Bucky being a sidekick of Captain America and what they did during the war. He also had the articles about Bucky’s death… He didn’t like those… He knew he would never meet the guy who he has a crush on since a little boy. And maybe he still has that crush. Not that it would matter since he would never ever meet Bucky. How could he since Bucky was dead? He couldn’t raise from the dead now could he?

 

Rhodey cleaned everything in the chest. He sighs softly and remembers how he feels about Bucky. Not that it would matter. Not that he would ever meet someone who would just look like him right? Captain America is maybe still alive but that doesn’t mean Bucky is too. So he needs to get it out of is head again… Time and time again when he cleans the chest. It hurts but it needs to be done. It is sometimes good to see the insides of the chest. To see and hug the buckybear who is dear to him.

 

Rhodey frowns when suddenly his phone is ringing. Even more when the one who calls him is Tony.

‘Tones what is it?’ He asks as he answers the call.

 

‘I found out who killed my parents…’

 

“You what?’ Rhodey looks surprised because of that reply. ‘Do you want me to come over? I can since I’m finished cleaning.’

 

‘Yes please. I can’t tell it over the phone.’

 

‘I’ll be right there.’

 

‘Thanks. See you in a few then Rhodey.’

 

‘Offcourse Tones.’

 

**\- At Tony’s place -**

 

Rhodey walks inside and straight to the room where Tony would be. ‘Tony, what is it? What did you find out and how?’

 

Tony only pointed to a feed he is watching. ’Steve found it and sent it over to me…’

 

‘But how did he get it?’

 

‘Thats beside the point now Rhodey. Look at the screen.’

 

Rhodey swallowed. Tony sounded very serious which made him fear for what was on the screen but when he looked… He saw someone murder his parents… Not just someone… Someone who looked very much like Bucky Barnes…


	2. Chapter 2

’That’s… But that’s… It can’t be who I think it is right?’ Rhodey asks as he keeps looking at the feed. ‘He’s dead… How can he murder your parents Tones..?’

 

‘Apparently Hydra found him when he fell off the train.’ Rhodey hears from behind him. He turns around and sees Steve walking inside the room. ’They made him like that… against his will.’

 

‘So that really is your best friend Steve?’ Rhodey looks for a moment back to the feed and then thinks back at how Bucky was during the war. Bucky has longer hair now if it’s really him.

 

‘Yes.’ Steve says and sits down resting his arms on his knees and plays with his hands. ‘He attacked me a couple of days ago. Like this… like this killing machine…’

 

‘I’ll make him stop!’ Tony replies. ‘Even if it means I need to kill him!’

 

’No!’ Rhodey and Steve replies at the same time which make them both look up surprised.

 

‘He killed my mom Rhodey! No one touches my mom!’

 

‘I know Tones. I know.’ Rhodey walks over to his friend and lays a hand on his shoulder. ‘And we all will stop him… together…’

 

‘Sam and Natasha know about him too so they can help too.’ Steve looks at them. ‘Please Tony… don’t kill him. Hydra did something to him because this isn’t him. This isn't Bucky how he normally is…’

 

‘I won’t promise I won’t hurt him but I can promise I won’t kill him.’ Tony replies then.

 

Rhodey smiles softly. He is glad Tony agreed to not killing Bucky. He isn’t sure he would like it if his friend were going to do it… 

‘So we need a plan to try and find out where he is and how to stop him?’

 

‘The last time I saw him we had a big fight. He really was ready to kill me… The Winter Soldier was ready to kill me but I made him stop… made him remember something from his past…. Hopefully me and what that line meant for the both of us.’ Steve sighs for a moment and looks at both. ‘If he remembers the line and me then we have a shot at making Bucky remember himself. Then we only need to make sure he wont turn back into The Winter Soldier.’

 

‘You know that even if he remembered you that moment it could be that he wont remember you when he sees you again.’ Rhodey tells him even if he doesn’t want to believe it. If Bucky could remember Steve then he could try and recover more to his past self right?Then he could meet the real Bucky…

 

‘Yes I know,’ Steve nods and stands up. Walking over to them. ’Thats why when ever we are going to look for him I need to be close. I’m the only link to his past. To make him remember who he really is. A sweet, loving and caring guy.’

 

‘Get Natasha and Sam. Then we are planning what to do with this problem.’ Tony looks at Steve as if Steve better get going or there will be hell to pay.

 

Steve gets the hint and turns around to leave. ‘I’ll call you when we’re coming over.’

 

Tony nods and Steve walks away. The moment Steve’s out of the room Rhodey wraps Tony into a hug. He knows his best friend needs it even if he isn’t asking or showing it. And as on cue Tony leans into the hug and buries his face in Rhodey’s neck. Rhodey slowly strokes his back. He isn’t going to force his best friend into talking with him. He needed to take his time with what they know now.The feed didn’t exactly make things easier for all of them. Bucky is so many different things to everyone and he doesn’t need to be distracted by it. Tony is more important than his own feeling.

 

‘You know…’ Tony starts in a soft voice. ‘I only agreed not to kill him because of you Rhodey…’

 

Rhodey looks surprised up. Does he know? As far as he knows he hasn’t told him about his crush right? So why would he say something like that?

‘How do you mean?’

 

Tony chuckles as he stays in their hug. ‘You think I don’t know it do you?’

 

‘Know what Tones? You don’t make any sense.’

 

‘About your crush.’

 

Rhodey freezes. How does he know? He hasn’t told him has he? Or has Tony been on his attic and noticed the chest?

 

‘Relax I won’t judge you.’ Tony looks at him with a chuckle. ‘I told you at M.I.T. to not go to that party because you would end up drunk. And guess what you did… you turned up drunk!’

 

‘I didn’t say embarrassing things did I?’

 

‘Your’e lucky I was there too to make sure you would’t tell your darkest secrets.’

 

‘So how do you know?’

 

‘You think I stop you from spoiling everything when we were back at our dorm-room?’ Tony laughs.

 

‘Please tell me I didn’t say much more embarrassing things?’

 

‘Don’t worry the most you talked about was Bucky well that was until you were so tired you fell asleep.’

 

‘And you kept it quiet all this time? Without telling me.’

 

‘I didn’t want to make you unnecessarily embraced.’ Tony looks at his best friend and clears his throat then. ‘You can stop hugging me now. The pity party for Tony is already over.’

 

‘Maybe I just like hugging you.’ Rhodey says with a smirk.

 

‘Oh I know you do because I have the perfect body for it don’t I?’ Tony replies back with a smirk.

 

Rhodey blinks for a moment and lets go of him. ‘How much did I tell you Tones?!?’

 

‘I won’t tell you. I like keeping it a secret for my Rhodey.’

 

‘And he’s back to his normal self.’

 

Tony grins in reply.

 

‘Call me when Steve gets back.’

 

Now it was Tony’s moment to blink in confusion. ‘Why? What are you going to do?’

 

’To the Smithsonian. Seeing what more information we could use besides Steve’s memories.’

 

‘Alright. I’ll call you when they are here so you can head back.’

 

‘Friday, make sure Tony doesn’t keep on watching the feed. It ain’t healthy for him.’

 

‘As you wish Colonel Rhodes.’ Friday replies.

 

‘Thank you.’ Rhodey smiles starts to walk away.

 

 

**\- At the Smithsonian -**

 

Rhodey walks around the Captain America exhibit. He knows he has been here a couple of times. Blame Bucky Barnes. But who knows he will find something he overlooked. There were always a lot of people around but now there were less. He could look more closely to everything and could read everything at peace. Everything about what the media knows about Steve Rogers and his best friend Bucky Barnes. Almost everything he knows already. Blame his younger self for being obsessed about Bucky but still there are little things which he didn’t know. He is glad he found those things. Who knows that will help eventually with getting him fully back. Well maybe not fully but more like his former self.

Rhodey stops in front of the pillar about Bucky. He wished he could meet the guy. Really meet the guy like every other person but he doubts he will be able to. Since Bucky will probably be more Winter Soldier at the moment than be his former self.

 

But before Rhodey can walk further through the exhibit someone wraps an arm around his waist and a hand over his mouth with a cloth in it. Rhodey tries not inhale through the cloth but he couldn’t keep his holding his breath in for ever and the one who holds him tightly isn’t going to let him go. So he takes a deep breath and a few moments later feels himselfgetting more drowsy till he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to end with a cliffhanger. 
> 
> Well maybe not that sorry. 
> 
> But I'm still hoping you like my story. and to be honest when I first started to write this fanfic I didn't know I would put the ending from this chapter in here. I blame my mind for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the next chapter you are waiting for since I ended with a cliffhanger.

Rhodey slowly wakes up. He feels disoriented. As he opens his eyes he sees that he is laying down… in a room… He was in the Smithsonian… so how can he be here? Rhodey sits carefully up. What could he remember? He was looking to the pillar of Bucky when someone grabbed him from behind. And then nothing… Then he was here. But where was here?

He slowly looks around and and noticed that he was in a living room and that he was on a couch. Okay so he’s not being locked up in a room neither tied up. That’s a good thing. But he doubts it’s fully safe to roam around. Maybe only inside of this room.

 

Rhodey stands up and walks over to a table. He notices that there are a couple of notebooks on it. Would it be wise to look inside of it? It probably is private… Yet he needs to find out who his kidnapper is. The moment he wanted to open the notebook he noticed movement in the corner of his eye.

 

‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you.’ He hears and slowly places the notebook back on the table and turns towards the sound.

 

The Winter Soldier… Well not fully the Winter Soldier but it ain’t Bucky Barnes either…

 

‘Sorry… I wasn’t planning on looking inside but I guess I got a bit too curious. Thanks for stopping me. I know notebooks could be just as private as a diary…’ Rhodey says softly. He’s not fully sure what he could say to him. He doesn’t know how the other will react.

 

‘Why were you there?’That was all he got back from the guy in the corner. His gaze on him. Rhodey was sure he couldn’t make a movement without the other knowing it.

 

‘At the Smithsonian?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Just to see the exhibition about Captain America and the Howling Commando’s.’ Rhodey replies. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing to tell him the truth about why he was there.

 

The other blinks slightly for a moment by the mention of Captain America and the Howling Commando’s. ’This wasn’t your first time. You come often… Looking at the same thing.’

 

‘I… I…’ Rhodey didn’t know what to say… How did he know it? Has he been stalking him? Or was it coincidence? That every time he was there the other was watching him from the shadows?

 

The guy stands up and walks slowly towards him. ‘Why are you always looking at that guy? Do you know him?’

 

‘Knowing is a big word. Only about what they have written in the papers or at the Smithsonian… or from Steve.’ Rhodey wasn’t sure if it was a good thing to mention Steve. He had to try if it would give a reaction to him.

 

The other blinks slightly again. ‘Tell me what he is to you. Why you come there so often just to look at him.’

 

Rhodey swallows as he sees the other come closer. He couldn’t say the truth… That he likes the guy while he is in front of him. ‘I… admire him for what he did together with Captain America and the Howling Commando’s.’

 

‘You haven’t got a clue what he did after he got separated from them!’ The others says suddenly harshly. ‘You wouldn’t admire him if you knew!’

 

Rhodey swallows. He wasn’t sure if he could tell him he knew a bit. Knew a bit from what he had done.

 

‘I wouldn’t admire him… I would kill him…’ Rhodey hears then.

 

‘Don’t…’ Rhodey replied before he noticed it.

 

‘What did you say?’ The other asks surprised. ‘Did you just defend the guy who killed hundreds of people if not more?’

 

‘I…’ Rhodey couldn’t get more out of his mouth. He didn’t know how to reply to it.

 

‘You know more don’t you? More than you will tell me.’ The other says annoyed.

 

Rhodey swallows. How can he reply? The guy is close to him and could kill him easily if he wanted to. So he tried something else. ‘Why did you kidnap me? I hold no value to someone.’

Okay the last part is a lie since he knew he means much to Tony.

 

‘You do hold value. More than you know.’ The guy replies and walks past him. He grabs his notebooks and looks in one of them. ‘And not only to the person you are thinking of.’

 

Rhodey looks confused as he turns towards him. ‘How do you mean? Where do you talk about?’

 

‘Stark.’ the guy says and looks up from his notebook. ‘Best friends am I right?’

 

Rhodey just nods. How did he know that? How could that guy knows that Tony is his best friend? ‘H-How?’

 

The guy ignores his question as he thinks how to say something like tapping with his notebooks against his chin.‘Hmm.. What should I call you? James? Rhodes? Or Rhodey?’

 

‘Depends who’s asking.’ Rhodey replies back. The guy really wasn’t going to pick out a name for him if he didn’t know how he wanted it.

 

‘I have many names… A lot you certainly don’t want to know and better not call me. I have a couple you could use but I don’t know which you prefer the most…’ The guy replies back.‘…Rupert.’

 

‘Rhodey… Or James. What ever you prefer. But not my middle name.’ Rhodey replies back to him.

 

‘Good. Rhodey it is then.’ The guy replies with a smirk. ‘Be a good boy and stay here Rhodey. I’m going to get us some food and then we can talk more.’ The guy places his notebooks out of Rhodey’s reach and walks then towards the door.

 

Rhodey didn’t want him to go before he would tell him his name and grabes his arm. The moment he did he noticed his mistake… He took hold of the guys metal arm. The guy growls softly and pulls his arm loose.

 

‘Sorry…. I didn’t mean… I only wanted to know what to call you.’ Rhodey says apologetically as he back off.

 

‘For now… Winter.’ Winter replies and stops by the door. ‘And I meant it. Be a good boy Rhodey and stay here. If you leave I will find you and will lock you up and tie you down.’

And with that Winter left. Locking the door behind him while leaving Rhodey behind with so many questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhodey walks towards the window and looks outside. He sees how Winter walks out of the building and how he looks for a moment up towards him. He wasn’t sure if Winter has seen him here by the window. He didn’t even know on which floor he was now. Winter has locked the front door so he couldn’t escape from there if he wanted to… maybe through a window? Well hopefully one where there is a fire-escape ladder close to.

But… he doesn’t look immediately. Something inside him prevents that. Winter needs to have a reason for kidnapping him… And he doubts it’s for money from Tony. So what could it be then? What kind of value does he have for Winter?

 

**\- At the market -**

 

Winter walks over the market. His face as steel for not showing any emotions. He needs to find out what to bring back for food. For two people now. One was easier. Only for himself… Now he needed to think to about Rhodey. Rhodey… Why is he so difficult? Why has he grabbed his metal arm… Why not the flesh one… The one which is normal… Not one from a machine…

Winter sighs and walks to a stall with fruit. He doesn’t know what Rhodey would like but grabs at least a couple of plums from himself and for Rhodey different kinds of fruits.

Why did he do so much trouble for the guy? He kidnaped him so he needs to be glad with what he gets… and yet…

Winter pays quickly for the fruit and walks further. He doesn’t want anyone to look too long towards him. But before he can return home he needs some groceries…

 

**\- At Tony’s place -**

 

‘Come on! Come on! Pick up Rhodey!’ Tony says annoyed towards his phone.

 

‘It’s no use to be mad at your phone Tony. There has to be a reason why he doesn’t pick up.’ Steve says lays carefully his hand on Tony’s shoulder but Tony shrugs it off right away.

 

‘Don’t tell me what to do Cap. I just know that my parents are dead because of your best friend and now mine is missing…’ Tony glares at him and calls Rhodey again but this time he hears immediately Rhodey’s voicemail. ‘Damnit! Voicemail!’

 

‘Leave a message. Who knows he will be able to listen to it later.’ Sam insisted.

 

‘Fine…’ Tony waits to the “BEEP” so he can leave a message. ‘Rhodey, where are you? You didn’t reply on my messages that they are here now and you never came back. We have send Nat to the Smithsonian to see if you are still there but if not. Call me back Rhodey… I can’t loose you too buddy…’

 

‘I’m sorry Tony… `I didn’t realize…’ Steve says.

 

‘Don’t! I don’t want a pity party here. I want my Rhodey back here safe and sound so Natasha better has more information about him when she gets back.’

 

’She can be here any minute.’ Sam replies on that.

 

‘She…. is already here.’ Natasha answers casually as she walks inside the room.

 

‘Nat! Please tell me you have good news.’ Tony asks immediately.

 

Natasha sighs. ‘I wish I had. I looked everywhere at the Smithsonian. Even asked the people at the front desk but they have seen him only walk inside but not going out.’

 

‘But you haven’t seen him inside?’ Steve asks worried.

 

‘No, I haven’t found him inside and I doubt he will be able to hide from me too.’

 

‘So we were asked to come here to look for his best friend.’ Sam says and point to Steve. ‘And now we need to look for his best friend too.’ He point to Tony.

 

‘Don’t make a joke out of this Wilson.’ Tony says not amused.

 

‘We need to make a plan to look for both of them,’ Steve starts to change the direction of the conversation.

 

‘Yeah and do you have that plan already? Since we both don’t know where they are? They could be at different places.’

 

‘Or at the same.’ Natasha replies cool. The three men look towards her as if she had said anything weird. ’Don’t look at me like that. If Barnes was at the Smithsonian too he could have taken him. ‘I’m going back to see security footage.’

 

‘You don’t have too if I can hack them.’ Tony replies. The others look at him now. ‘What? Didn’t expect me to be able to do it?’

 

Steve sighs and shakes his head. ‘Just do it Tony. So we can get out best friends back.’

 

**\- At Bucky’s place -**

 

Rhodey looks around when he suddenly hears his phone. Where is that thing? Or better said where has Winter put it. He looks around in the living room. Trying to look where the sound comes from. Damn on top of a cupboard. Rhodey looks around for a chair so he could use it. Luckily there is one by the table and brings that one quickly over to the cupboard.

‘Don’t stop calling… don’t stop calling….’ He says to his phone as he gets on the chair to grab his phone. Rhodey smiles as he reaches for his phone. But just before he grabs it the phone goes silent.

‘No… Please let me be able to call back…’ Rhodey says as he grabs his phone and looks to his screen. 1%. Oh no… He wouldn’t be able to do much with it anymore… Rhodey gets off the chair and places it back by the table. He looks at who had called him. Tony… A couple of times… and a message from him.. He needs to try and call him back. He need to…

Rhodey looks at his phone and sees that his phone goes off. No battery left… No… Tones… He will be so worried…

Rhodey look around him right away. Who knows Winter has a phone too and there is a charger somewhere… but before he goes to look he stops himself. Why would he have a cellphone? It’s Bucky Barnes right? And if he went missing a couple of days a go after that fight with Shield and Hydra… Rhodey doubts he will have a cellphone… So no way to contact Tony…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are liking the fanfic. 
> 
> If not please tell in the comments what I could change.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Rhodey just stares out of the window while holding his dead phone. He doesn’t acknowledge Winter when he walks in. He was planning on ignoring the guy who kidnapped him. He didn’t had a good reason why he did it. So why would he do anything for him…? Because it’s Bucky Barnes… the one he has kinda a crush on… Well it’s gonna depend on what he is going to do if Rhodey would give him a chance.

 

Winter walks inside his home and looks around. Good Rhodey is by the window so he his still here and didn’t escape. He places the groceries on the table and noticed then what he has in his hands.

 

‘How did you get that back?’ Winter immediately asks as he walks to him.

 

‘It doesn’t matter since it’s dead. No one can call me and I can’t others so it’s harmless that I got it back.’ Rhodey replies back to him with a slight glare.

 

‘Good because no one may know where you are.’

 

‘I don’t even know where I am. How could I tell?’ Rhodey sighs and looks back outside. ‘I just wanted to tell them I’m okay…’

 

‘Sorry… I… didn’t know…’ Winter scratches behind his back. ‘Do you want some food?’

 

‘Not hungry…’

 

Winter looks from Rhodey to the groceries. ‘I’m going to make us some diner.’

 

Rhodey doesn’t reply even if he is curious about what Winter was going to make. He will see it when he is done.

 

Winter grabs some groceries and starts to make them diner. It’s going to be just a salad. Just something easy. Not difficult. He doesn’t have the time for difficult.

  
Rhodey glances suddenly towards Winter when he hears him cut some vegetables but also write something. Weird… why at the same time..? Is it something he doesn’t want to forget? Probably… he doesn’t know what else. He sighs. He certainly would have guessed that meeting Bucky would be way different than it is now.Yet he is still Bucky even if Winter doesn’t fully know him.. Rhodey sighs but walks over to Winter while putting his phone away.

‘Need a hand?’

 

Winter looks surprised when he hears it. Did he… did he really just offer to help? ‘Yes… put everything in the bowl and mix it.’ Hey softly replies while he cuts further.

Rhodey nods as he does what Winter asked him to. Not that he is saying anything anymore. Why should he? He is kidnapped by him. What could he possibly has to say to him except: ”Bring me home.” Not that he would do that obviously.

 

Once their diner was ready Rhodey took his plate back to the window and sits there. Okay he wasn’t planning on eating anything but it looks good okay! And maybe he didn’t want Winter to look at him with puppy eyes. If he’s capable of it. Rhodey starts to look outside again and tries to eat meanwhile. For now he doesn’t want to sit close to him. Not until he is clear why he wanted him here.

Winter sits at the kitchen table. He watches Rhodey from there. He would have loved to talk more to him. But how? The Winter Soldier took him here… He can’t bring him back… The Winter Soldier will get him back again… He knows why The Winter Soldier brought him here… But… it probably will never happen…

Winter finishes his food first and places everything in the sink. ‘If you’re done with your food you could place it in the sink too. I’ll clean it later… For now I’m going to take a shower.’ He sees that Rhodey nods from his place. He wished he would do more than that but at least he gets a reply from Rhodey.

Winter walks towards the shower. Grabs everything he needs and makes himself ready to stand under it.

 

Rhodey looks how Winter leaves. The moment he is sure that Winter isn’t coming back he looks around for those notebooks. If Winter doesn’t want to talk who knows the reason why he is here is written inside one of those notebooks. He only needs to be careful that Winter isn’t going to find out that he has read one. He doesn’t like the idea of opening one but there has to be a way to know why he is here right? Even if he can’t find that he hopes at least there would be a clue in there which he can use to help Winter to try and be back how he used to be before hydra.

 

Rhodey opens carefully the notebook he had with him as they were making diner. He hadn’t placed it away like the others… so Rhodey could take a quick peak right?

He opens the notebook and goes to the last page Winter written something… There were only three letters: **MIT.**

Massachusetts Institute of Technology…. The university Rhodey’s and Tony’s went to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Winter know about MiT?
> 
> Do you have any idea's? Comment below.


	6. Chapter 6

 

No… It can’t be… Did Winter… Did Winter spy on Tony and him while they were on MIT? Why else would he write MIT in the notebook? So… Winter had watching Tony as mission before he killed his parents? And that’s why he found out about him? So… he knew him before now…

Rhodey bites his lip and closes the notebook. Okay he didn’t expect that. That Winter saw him earlier too… earlier then he kidnaped him…

While being in thoughts Rhodey started to walk back to his place by the window. Could he… No… He probably only watched Tony…

 

Rhodey was so in thought that he didn’t notice Winter walking back in. His hair still a bit wet from the shower. He scanned the room and noticed suddenly Rhodey by the window. Without any thought he walked towards Rhodey. His focus only on him.

 

Just before Winter was by Rhodey he looks towards him. ‘Winter?’ Rhodey asks confused. Winters gaze wasn’t like before he went to the bathroom so what was there…

He couldn’t do more anymore. Couldn’t say anymore…

 

Winter pushed Rhodey against the wall next to the window. ‘Mine,’ Winter growls as he stands close to Rhodey. Making sure Rhodey couldn’t go anywhere.

 

Rhodey swallows as he looks at him. The Winter Soldier…. So Winter isn’t fully in control of himself. But how could he stop The Winter Soldier? Soldier… Rhodey smirks softly. Winter was still a soldier… former sergeant but still a soldier… and he is a colonel… so if The Winter Soldier has watched him since he studied on MIT he must know too that he is a colonel… so maybe he will listen to Colonel Rhodes.

 

‘Stand down soldier!’ Rhodey tells Winter in his colonel voice. He didn’t want to use his colonel voice but he has to. No idea what The Winter Soldier would do otherwise.

 

The Winter Soldier blinks and looks for a moment confused towards him. Did he..? Did he just…

 

‘I said: Stand down,’ Rhodey says again in his colonel voice.

 

The Winter Soldier looks down and backs off. But looks then in front of him again.

 

‘Why did you corner me soldier?’ Rhodey asks him still in his colonel voice. ‘Why did you say mine?’

 

The Winter Soldier looks at Rhodey. How could he tell the colonel why he said that?

 

‘Soldier! Tell me why you cornered me and called me yours?’ Rhodey says sternly towards The Winter Soldier.

 

The Winter Soldier swallows. ‘I’m sorry colonel for saying that. It’s not for me to imply…’

 

‘That isn’t what I asked you soldier,’ Rhodey says still with his colonel voice. ’You want me to be yours because of an old mission?’

 

The Winter Soldier nods slowly.

 

‘One that has something to do with MIT?’ Rhodey asks while looking at the soldier in front of him.

 

The Winter Soldier nods again.

 

‘Tell me more,’ Rhodey commanded. He hated it that he had to do that to him. But he needs to have this side of Winter under control. He doesn’t want to know what he was going to do to him if he didn’t turn himself to colonel mode. How much he likes Bucky… he needs to protect himself and him.

 

‘The mission was following the young Anthony Edward Stark. Know his whereabouts and what he does every day till an other soldier took over from me,’ The Winter Soldier replies. 

 

‘You noticed me then during that mission?’ Rhodey asks the soldier then.

 

The Winter Soldier nodded.

 

‘Tell me more about when you saw me,’ Rhodey asks him as he stands closer to him.

 

The Winter Soldier blinks for a moment and shakes his head. ‘Rhodey? Why are you looking at me like that? And why are you so close?’

 

‘Why now?’ Rhodey sighs and walks back to the window.

 

‘Why what now?’ Winter asks confused. ‘Rhodey, I don’t understand?’

 

‘Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t fully yourself?’ Rhodey looks at Winter. ‘That The Winter Soldier could take control over you?’

 

‘He did it… just now... didn’t he?’ Winter asks and scratches behind his head. ‘Did he hurt you? Please tell me he didn’t.’ 

 

‘You’re lucky he listens to my colonel voice since I don’t know what he would do if I couldn’t.’ Rhodey looks out of the window. He preferred to know before then being lucky it worked.

 

‘I’m sorry. I should have told you that…’ Winter looks at Rhodey but knew he would probably stay there. He sighs softly and walks over to the dishes and started to do them.

 

For a couple of minutes they were silent towards each other. The only sound was the running water and Winter doing the dishes.

 

’The Winter Soldier told me that you needed to watch Tony when he was at MIT… So I presume you saw me then too,’ Rhodey started.

 

‘Yes…’ Winter said careful. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to tell him everything right now.

 

‘You don’t want to tell me the connection between that and me being here?’ Rhodey asks as he looks towards Winter.

 

Winter just finishes the dishes and didn’t had an excuse anymore to be distracted. ‘I… I can’t… not now… Sorry…’

 

Rhodey sighs. ‘I’m sorry that I keep asking why I’m here. But there has to be a reason… especially since I can’t leave.’

 

‘No you can’t.’ Winter replies. ‘Cause if you do you will end up here either way.’

 

‘I think I better go to sleep since I doubt we will get on common ground now,’ Rhodey says and looks around the room.

 

‘Use the bed… I’ll take the couch,’ Winter tell him.

 

Rhodey shrugs and walks towards the bed. How much he would love to say good night… he doubt he will mean it now since Winter still doesn’t want to say why Rhodey is here…

 

Winter watches him go. He wished he could tell him now… but with The Winter Soldier close now… he isn’t sure how quickly he comes back.


	7. Chapter 7

 

This feels nice… This dream really feels nice. Laying in bed… being held by the one you like… being held by Bucky… Being held by Bucky? Wait a minute!

 

Rhodey opens his eyes slowly and notices that Winter is indeed holding him while they sleep. Wasn’t he going to sleep on the couch? What is he doing here then?

 

‘Winter? Winter, wake up,’ Rhodey starts and tries to get out of his hold. Thank god they both have clothes on. He prefers to find out what Bucky does to him in bed not the Winter Soldier.

 

‘Mine,’ Winter murmurs while holding Rhodey closer.

 

Oh no… please don’t tell me he is the Winter Soldier now…

 

‘Soldier?’ Rhodey asks in his colonel voice.

 

The Winter Soldier holds him closer against him. ‘Mine…’

 

‘Let me go!’ Rhodey orders the Winter Soldier in his colonel voice.

 

The Winter Soldier murmurs again.

 

‘If you don’t let me go this instant soldier. There will be hell to pay!’ Rhodey says sternly towards the Winter Soldier.

 

The Winter Soldier snaps to attention and lets go of Rhodey.

 

Rhodey immediately gets out of bed. ‘Why did you do that?’

 

The Winter Soldier blinks. ’I… I need to protect you sir…’

 

‘And why do you need to protect me soldier?’

 

‘…mine…’ the Winter Soldier says softly.

 

‘What did you say?’ Rhodey asks even if he has heard him well.

 

‘Mine…’ the Winter Soldier looks at him. ‘You’re mine…’

 

‘And what makes you think that I’m yours soldier?’ Rhodey is seriously curious about that answer. But it wouldn’t surprise him if Winter would come back again like last time.

 

‘Colonel feels mine since the moment I saw him…’ the Winter Soldier says as he wants to get close to Rhodey again.

 

‘Stay,’ Rhodey tells him and thinks about what the Winter Soldier said… that he feels his from the moment he saw him… Did he… Did he have… love at first sight? Does he feel like this because of that? It certainly sounds like that.

 

The Winter Soldier blinks and shakes his head for a moment. He notices where he is and gets quickly out of the bed.

 

‘Ah.. I see you’re back again Winter,’ Rhodey says as if nothing happened.

 

‘Please tell me the Winter Soldier didn’t do anything to you….’ Winter asks him.

 

‘Just hold me close while we sleep,’ Rhodey tells him. ‘He really is possessive off me and i’m wondering why.’

 

Winter swallows. ‘Did he… did he tell you?’

 

‘Can you answer me a question honestly Winter?’ Rhodey asks him. ‘One question. That’s all I’m asking.’

 

‘Depends on the question,’ Winter replies.

 

‘Then I won’t ask it. You probably won’t answer it then,’ Rhodey tells him and walks towards the kitchen. ‘I’m going to make breakfast.’


	8. Chapter 8

Winter watches Rhodey go. Did he want to ask what he thinks he would ask? The reason why the Winter Soldier wants him here. Why he likes him here. Could the Winter Soldier have told him? He could but would Rhodey tell him? Probably not since he doesn’t really tell him anything.

Maybe... he needs to do it and see how Rhodey will react... He knows it can go two ways. Loosing him completely or maybe have a slight chance by the guy.

But he doesn’t know which way it goes… He likes his company even though it doesn’t go very well.

 

Rhodey starts making sandwiches in the kitchen. He doesn’t know how much Winter would want so he makes plenty… well that is as long as they have enough groceries.

But… what did the Winter Soldier say again? That he feels his since the moment he saw him? Does love at first sight feel like that too?

He kinda had that when he was a kid with Bucky… Liking the guy without even really knowing him… would want to have with him but he was presumably death then.

And now… he is alive and here… He is changed… in many ways… Who knows… when he gives him the chance… he could get the Winter Soldier fully at ease then…

 

Rhodey sighs. Winter doesn’t want to take that chance. He showed that many times already. He doesn’t trust him so why should he tell him the truth himself?

Rhodey looks at the sandwiches. He already made a couple for the both of them. Should he eat his own and leave the rest for Winter? Or should he call Winter so they can eat together?

 

‘Winter? Do you want to join me? I have the sandwiches ready for breakfast,’ Rhodey shouts from the kitchen. Now it’s waiting and see if Winter replies.

 

Winter blinks when he hears it. Does Rhodey really… really want to eat with him? Slowly he walks towards the kitchen and carefully looking inside.

‘Did you ask if I wanted to join you with breakfast?’

 

‘Guess I did,’ Rhodey says and point towards the stack of sandwiches. ‘Something tells me that I can’t eat it all by myself and that a super soldier has a big appetite.’

Winter smiles. ‘I guess you’re right. I do have a big appetite probably because of the serum but you didn’t have to make that much…’

 

‘Are you complaining I made breakfast for you Winter?’ Rhodey smirks and grabs the plate with sandwiches. ‘I could eat this all by myself the next couple of days if you don’t want to join me.’

 

‘I never said I didn’t want to join you,’ Winter pouts for a moment.

 

‘Then get your ass inside and sit down,’ Rhodey smiles softly while putting the plate back as he watches him.

 

Winter smiles sheepishly and sits quickly down on a chair. Rhodey shakes his head amused and grabs a plate and places a sandwich on it. Winter looks hopeful to it and Rhodey noticed it. He pretends to give the plate to Winter but at the last second places it by himself. Rhodey smiles when he sees Winter pout again. So adorable.

 

‘Okay you get the first one,’ Rhodey says and shoves the plate back towards Winter earning a happy smile back.

 

‘Thank you,’ Winter takes the sandwich and bite immediately in it.

 

Rhodey takes a sandwich for himself and the moment he wants to take a bite from it he hears a moan from Winter. ‘Is it that good?’

 

Winter nods as he just had taken another bite of the sandwich.

 

Rhodey takes a few sandwiches off the plate and back on his own and shoves the rest towards Winter.

‘Have the rest.’

 

‘Are you sure?’ Winter ask after quickly swallowing his bite. ‘I don’t want you to eat less because of me.’

 

‘You like them a lot so you can get as much as you want,’ Rhodey says as he sees how grateful Winter is. ‘And I only need three. I don’t need more.’

 

Winter nods as he eats further. Rhodey starts eating too while he watches Winter eat the sandwiches in delight. So adorable.

Was he like that back in the days too? Sometimes he really wonders that. How he was back then and now. Winter and The Winter Soldier are so different. But how different is Bucky compared to Winter? Rhodey can only hope he will find that out one day.

 

 

‘Thanks for making breakfast Rhodey,’ Winter smiles as he finishes his last sandwich.

 

‘You’re welcome,’ Rhodey smiles back and wants to grab the plates.

 

’No, I’ll clean them… you already made breakfast,’ Winter tells him and grabs the plates and brings them over to the sink.

 

‘Okay,’ Rhodey nods and thinks of something. ‘Is it okay if I take a shower?’

 

‘Off course,’ Winter replies. ’Clean towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom.’

 

‘Thanks,’ Rhodey replies and walks over towards the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Rhodey walks into the bathroom. He really needed a shower. Winter told him where the towels were right? In the cupboard in the bathroom. He opens a cupboard and noticed that they are indeed there. But the moment he wanted to undress himself he looks at his clothes…. He couldn’t go back in these again could he?

Rhodey walks silently towards the bedroom and opens the wardrobe. He has to borrow Winters clothes even if he is bigger than him.

After finding clothes to wear he goes back to the bathroom and takes his shower.

 

**\- In the living room -**

 

Winter started to clean the dishes. He wonders why Rhodey made breakfast. He is being held against his will here and yet… takes care of them both… He is sweet… but he doesn’t deserve it. He kidnapped him… or better said: The Winter Soldier kidnapped him… and yet… he makes breakfast.

Winter sighs. He needs to tell him… Needs to tell him that he have liked Rhodey the moment he saw him… Saw him share a dorm room with Tony Stark on that mission… he hopes he doesn’t scare him… he doesn’t want to loose Rhodey… even if he isn’t anything from him…

 

**\- a half a hour later -**

 

‘Winter… where can I clean my clothes?’ Rhodey asks as he walks into the living room.

 

Winter looks up towards him and is speechless. There he stands… in Winters hoody and jeans… Damn… he looks good…

 

‘Winter?’ Rhodey asks again. He notices Winter looking at him. Or better said staring at him. Rhodey couldn’t help the slight blush that goes to his cheeks.

 

Winter blinks for a moment. Is Rhodey getting red? So cute!

 

‘Sorry that I have put on your clothes without asking but I wanted to clean my clothes…’ Rhodey says.

 

‘They look good on you…’ Winter says but as he blushes he clears his throat. ‘Sorry I haven’t thought about that that you wanted to clean your clothes… But you’re allowed to wear them since you don’t have anything else.’

 

Rhodey blushes a bit more because of the compliment. ‘They’re comfy…’

 

‘Shall I clean your clothes? I need to go out of groceries either way today…’

 

‘Could I join you?’ Rhodey asks him carefully. ‘I swear I won’t run.’

 

Winter bites his lip and looks back at Rhodey. ‘Could you sit down for a moment?’

 

‘Okay?’ Rhodey sits down on the couch. He couldn’t help but starting to wonder if he did something wrong or have said something wrong.

 

Winter sits across from him and looks towards him. ‘I… don’t know if the Winter Soldier have told you why you’re here…’

Winter isn’t sure about this but he has to tell Rhodey now otherwise he knows he won’t do it.

‘But I had a mission to watch Tony Stark when he was on M.I.T. and since you two shared a dorm room… I saw you too…’

Winter swallows. He need to continue no matter how hard it is. ‘A… handsome guy living with the guy who was my mission…’

 

Rhodey blushes at the comment. He found him handsome…

 

‘I came back more than necessary because of you Rhodey. I don’t know how to say it but… It felt like…’

 

‘…love at first sight?’ Rhodey finishes the sentence for him.

 

‘How did you?’ Winter asks surprised.

 

‘The Winter Soldier told me… He said he felt like I was his form the moment he saw me… I kind of guessed that it probably would have been love at first sight but I couldn’t be sure off course… well until now.’

 

‘I think that’s why the Winter Soldier kidnaped you… To have you finally close to him…’

 

‘Only the Winter Soldier?’ Rhodey ask softly. Not sure if Winter would hear him.

 

‘No… I’m him and he is me,’ Winter looks at him. ‘I’m sorry he kidnapped you but I’m not sorry for you being here… I like your company Rhodey.’

 

Rhodey looks away for a moment. He doesn’t know what to say. But he smiles softly when he looks back at Winter. ’Thanks for telling me Winter even if the Winter Soldier already kind of told me. I know now for sure why he is so possessive of me.’

 

‘Sorry I still don’t have him fully under control,’ Winter scratches behind his head.

 

‘I can handle him…’ Rhodey tells him.

 

‘Yes. Good thing you’re a colonel,’ Winter says a bit relieved. ‘I’m sure the Winter Soldier listens good to you then.’

 

‘He does.’ Rhodey replies. He is wondering if he needs to tell Winter too about his crush… about him liking Bucky…

 

Winter smiles. ‘I’m glad since I don’t want to hurt you Rhodey.’

 

‘I know.’

 

Winter frowns. ‘Whats wrong? You suddenly feel very distant.’

 

‘I…’ Rhodey starts. ‘I… can’t tell it yet.’

Without waiting on a reply Rhodey dashes out of the living room.

 

Winter looks at him and wonders what he did wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Rhodey throws himself on the bed. How can he tell Winter? How can he tell him that he has liked him since he was a little boy? And where would that leave them? Especially since the Winter Soldier is already possessive off him. Who knows the Winter Soldier wants to be even closer…

 

Rhodey sighs. He knows it doesn’t have to be that difficult. He could tell Winter and maybe… they could date properly… Dating Bucky…. That sounds nice… Well for now is it dating Winter. Rhodey hopes he will earn the trust to call him Bucky. He prefers that more than Winter. But if he dares to tell him…?

 

Winter knocks on the door. ‘Rhodey… I wanted to do some groceries… Do you still want to come with me? We could clean your clothes too meanwhile.’

 

Rhodey looks up and sits up on bed. ‘You sure you want me with you?’

 

‘Off course I’m sure.’

 

Rhodey stands up and walks to the door. He opens it and looks to Winter. ‘I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly.’

 

‘It’s okay. I’m sure it isn’t easy for you when I can change between me and the Winter Soldier.’ Winter tells him.

 

‘I can handle it now.’ Rhodey tells him with a weak smile.

 

Winter nods and walks back to the living room. He hopes Rhodey joins him. Who better than Rhodey knows what he would want right?

 

Rhodey follows him and grabs his clothes. He puts them into a bag so they could clean them. ’Thank you for wanting to clean them.’

 

‘I can’t let you keep on walking in your clothes,’ Winter tells him. ‘And maybe we could look for some other clothes if you want.’

 

‘We could look. Not sure if we find something.’

 

‘We’ll see,’ Winter smiles and walks out of the front door.

 

Rhodey follows him and waits next to Winter who locks the door and towards the exit of the building.

 

**\- At Tony’s place -**

 

’Tell me what you found out Tony,’ Natasha tells him as she stands in front of him.

 

‘Calm down Nat. He’ll tell it us either way otherwise he wouldn’t have called us.’ Steve tells her and lays a hand on her shoulder to get her away from Tony.

 

Sam joins Steve just in case. ‘Don’t forget he wants Rhodes back just as soon as possible as you two want Barnes back.’

 

‘If you all would just sits down and let me speak then I will tell you what I found,’ Tony tells them.

 

They all sits down and look towards Tony as he shows a projection of the earth. 

‘As you can see here this is earth,’ Tony starts and taps then on the projection.

 

‘What are those four dots?’ Steve asks the moment they were visible on the earth.

 

’Those dots are we,’ Tony tells him and looks to the earth projection. ‘I’ve searched the earth for descriptions from Rhodey and Bucky and I found a couple of shots form people who could have seen them.’

 

‘Where are they?’ Natasha asks.

 

‘Thats just it. I found a couple of shots but they aren’t fully clear,’ Tony starts and shows one shot of a guy by the window. ‘This could be Rhodey but it isn’t fully clear so I’m not sure its him.’

 

‘What about Barnes?’ Sam asks.

 

‘That assassin is hard to find. He knows how to hide even in plain sight,’ Tony frowns as he shows them a shot of a market. ‘I do have this. Not fully clear on the face but it looks like the left hand has a glove on and the right doesn’t.’

 

‘So you want to say that that could be Barnes because of his left arm?’

 

‘Yes,’ Tony tells them. ‘But it isn’t enough evidence that they are those men so I can pin-point their location.’

 

‘Tell us when you find more Tony,’ Steve tells him. ‘We need to have our best friends back.’

 

Tony nods as he looks at the shots. ‘Where are you Rhodes..?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nawwwww Tony misses his Rhodey T_T
> 
>  
> 
> How quickly do you want them to find Winter and Rhodey?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and another question: Where do you think Winter is hiding with Rhodey?


	11. Chapter 11

**-At the Laundromat-**

 

’And now we wait till your clothes get clean,’ Winter tells Rhodey the moment Rhodeys clothes are in the washing machine.

 

Rhodey sits down and looks towards it. ‘So we wait till it’s done here? Same for the dryer?’

 

Winter nods. ‘Unless you want the chance that someone puts your clothes away once it’s done.’

 

‘So we just sit here now and what? Talk? Since we both didn’t take something to do with us.’

 

‘Unless you want to wait here while I do groceries?’ Winter tells him. ‘But I prefer to do that together.’

 

’No, I don’t prefer to stay here alone.’ Rhodey looks to Winter. ‘Are you sure it wasn’t a better idea if we took more your clothes with us?’

 

Winter shrugs. ‘You clothes are more important now.’

 

Rhodey looks away from Winter and smiles a bit shy. It’s sweet that he thinks of his clothes now instead of taking his own with us so it could get clean too.

 

‘Rhodey? Could you maybe think about if you would want to buy some clothes? So you have more than one set of clothing?’ Winter asks but blushes a bit then. ‘Unless you want to keep wearing my clothes too.’

 

Rhodey looks at the clothes he is wearing. It is certainly comfy wearing Winters clothes but does he want to keep on wearing them? He isn’t sure.

‘I… Well… maybe one extra set clothing? And if I need to change more then I can borrow yours if you allow that.’

 

‘I won’t mind letting you wear my clothes. It looks good on you even if it isn’t your size.’ Winter smiles as he watches him.

 

Rhodey looks carefully back. He hopes it isn’t visible that he is blushing slightly.

 

Does Winter see it correctly? Is Rhodey blushing a bit? Only because he wouldn’t mind Rhodey wearing his clothes? Cute…

 

‘Winter?’ Rhodey asks carefully. ‘Could we… maybe… buy a phone charger..?’

 

Winter looks down for a moment. ‘You want to charge your phone? And call your friends…’

 

‘Only to tell them I’m okay. I’m not going to ask them to pick me up…’ Rhodey tells him. ‘Because if what you say is right then the Winter Soldier would get me back if I go…’

 

‘But you’re friends with Anthony Stark…’ Winter says and bites his lower lip. ‘Are you sure that he wouldn’t trace your call?’

 

‘… eh… you’re probably right…’ Rhodey sighs and suspects they won’t buy a charger for his phone because of it. ‘I’m sure he will do it since he is probably worried.’

 

‘But… could he do that when you send him a text message?’ Winter asks as he looks towards Rhodey.

 

Rhodey starts to think. ‘Well I haven’t heard Tony talk about something like that…’

 

Winter starts to think. It couldn’t hurt could it? If he only would send a text message? He could trust Rhodey with that right?

‘Okay. With just sending text messages it probably won’t be a problem.’

 

‘Really?’ Rhodey looks smiling to him. ‘We can really buy a phone charger?’

 

‘Yes,’ Winter smiles back. That smile… Oh that happy smile of Rhodey. He prefers to see him always with a smile like that.

 

‘Thank you.’ Rhodey smiles and gives him out of the blue a hug.

 

Winter looks for a second surprised but hugs Rhodey back. He loves happy Rhodey even more than normal Rhodey. Could he make him happy for ever? He would love to have that honor.

 

Rhodey lets Winter go awkwardly. ‘Sorry…’

 

‘It’s okay. It’s good to see you happy.’

 

‘Yeah…’ Rhodey blushes a bit. It certainly felt good hugging Winter. He wouldn’t mind doing that more often.


	12. Chapter 12

Rhodey walks with two bags next to Winter. One with his own clothes and one with his new clothes. He blushes slightly as he thinks back at finding new clothes for him.

How Winter looked at him when he picked out clothes. How Winter wanted Rhodey to show the clothes. The cute blush Winter got by the clothes he just bought.

Oh… how cute Winter looked when he was wearing that jeans and t-shirt. Rhodey knew he needed to buy that one because Winter liked it very much. He didn’t dare to tell him but it was clearly seen on his face. Almost as if he was starstruck and then that cute shy smile of his.

 

Oh… damn… he really likes Winter…

Winter glances towards Rhodey. He holds their groceries as they walk. They were planning on going back to Winters home. But… Winter doesn’t really want it to end yet. Doing things with Rhodey felt good and were surprisingly fun. Oh and choosing new clothes for Rhodey… How handsome he is in everything. He really feels himself so lucky that Rhodey bought the clothes he really liked.

 

‘Rhodey? Do you maybe want to drink somewhere?’ Winter asks him.

 

Rhodey looks to him but then to the bags Winter is holding. ‘I fear we have some groceries in there which need to go into the refrigerator….’

 

‘O… right then we better head home right away,’ Winter replies sheepishly. He totally forgot that.

 

‘But… we could have diner out? That is if you want to.’

 

Winter looks a bit surprised to Rhodey. Diner out? That almost sounds like a date…. But Rhodey never told him his feeling so it probably isn’t a date. Just eating outside as… yeah… as what? He really doesn’t have a clue… but… does he really want to know what they are?He had kidnapped Rhodey. Does Rhodey see him as his kidnapper or something else? He doesn’t know.

‘Yes… we could eat outside after we put the groceries and your clothes away.’ Winter nods.

 

Rhodey nods but smirks then. Oh what an idea he is having. What if he is going to change quickly in the clothes Winter likes? He’s sure Winter will appreciate it then.

‘The groceries I wanted to use for today can also be used tomorrow. So we don’t spoil anything.’

 

Winter walks slowly faster. Even if he doesn’t know what they are he would like to eat out with Rhodey. You never know what happens right? Who knows they could become friends..? Even if he would prefer lovers but friends would be a good start too.

 

**\- At Winter’s place -**

 

Rhodey walks straight to the bedroom with his clothes. He closed the door behind him and starts to change into the clothes they just bought.

 

Winter looks for a moment to him but shrugs. He places the groceries away while he wonders a bit why it takes Rhodey long to get back. Especially when he is finished before Rhodey returned.

No… he wouldn’t… or would he…?

 

‘Rhodey? I’m ready…’

 

Rhodey walks a few seconds later out of the bedroom wearing the clothes he just bought. He looks straight to Winter to find out what he thinks of it and sees the guy starting to blush.

 

‘Oh…’ Winter looks at Rhodey blushing. He did it… He is so handsome in it…

 

Rhodey smirks. ‘Enjoying the view Winter?’

 

Winter clears his throat. ‘I… I… Eh…’

 

Rhodey laughs and walks towards Winter. ‘I don’t know where we’re going to eat but I thought I change into something else.’

 

Winter sees Rhodey smiling. He hopes that Rhodey changed for him. But Rhodey would probably not admit it. But if Rhodey changed for him then could he see them as friends? At least friends right? Not kidnapper and the one who is kidnapped?

 

‘Do you want to change Winter?’

 

Winter looks surprised up. ’No.. no… I doubt I have something better.’

 

Rhodey looks at him. ‘Shall we go then?’

 

‘Yes, you can choose.’ Winter looks back at him.

 

They both walk towards the front door.

 

‘Even if I don’t know what we can eat around here?’ Rhodey asks chuckling.

 

‘Yes!’ Winter walks out of the door and locks it after Rhodey walked out. ‘That’s the fun part. You have to find out.’

 

Rhodey whines softly. ‘You’ll help?’

 

Winter sees Rhodey look at him with big eyes. Damn he’s cute… ‘Yes, I’ll help.’


	13. Chapter 13

Rhodey looks around. How can he find out where he is? It’s just a regular neighborhood. Nothing seems out of the ordinary?

 

Winter glances to Rhodey. Surprised that Rhodey still doesn’t look for street names since then he could have a hint at where they are. Or if he just would listen around him he could have gotten a clue too with what people spoke.

 

Rhodey frowns when they walk into a different neighborhood. There are a lot of bikes here… Bikes…. They aren’t in America anymore are they?

He looks suddenly with big eyes towards Winter. ‘We… we aren’t in America anymore are we?’

 

‘No, we’re not,’ Winter replies as he walks towards a couple of restaurants. ‘You have to find out yourself where we are Rhodey. I know you can do it.’

 

‘But Winter…’ Rhodey replies with a pout.

 

Winter chuckles. ‘You can do it and it isn’t as if you don’t have enough hints around yourself.’

 

Rhodey looks towards the restaurants. He isn’t fully sure what to choose but decides to walk towards one thing he knows. He sees a sign with a pancake on it with an arrow to the right. So the pancake restaurant is around the corner?

 

‘You want that one for diner?’ Winter looks at him smiling as he points to the sign.

 

‘Well I have to. I know what that is.’

 

‘Okay then we’re gonna eat pancakes,’ Winter chuckles. He is curious about how Rhodey will react when he sees the menu. ’But you have to close your eyes till we get inside.’

 

‘Allright,’ Rhodey frowns a bit but closes his eyes and walks gather with Winter around the corner and inside the restaurant.

 

‘Okay, you can open your eyes,’ he hears Winter say.

 

Rhodey opens his eyes and looks around. Winter walks towards a table which makes Rhodey blink for a moment. Okay? They don’t have to wait till the people here assign you a place.

 

‘Come, sit down,’ Winter gestures towards and grabs a menu.

 

Rhodey sits down and looks at the menu. Hmm… this isn’t English…

 

_Neutrale pannenkoek_

_Pannenkoek met spek_

_Pannenkoek met kaas_

_Pannenkoek met chocoladesaus_

_Pannenkoek met slagroom_

 

_And so on…_

 

Rhodey frowns and looks then to Winter.

 

‘Shall I ask for an English menu? Or do you want me to translate it?’ Winter asks as he looks from the menu to Rhodey.

 

Rhodey blinks. ‘You can read this?’ He looks surprised to Winter.

 

‘Yes. They taught me all the languages there are so I can speak this too and translate it for you if you want.’

 

Rhodey bites his lip. Should he have Winter translate everything or does he want his own menu he could read?

 

Without Rhodey knowing a waitress walks towards them.

‘Goedenavond willen jullie wat te drinken?’ _(Good evening, what would you like to drink?)_

 

Rhodey blinks again.

 

Winter chuckles. ‘Zou u Engels kunnen spreken? Mijn vriend hier is Amerikaans.’ _(Could you speak English? My friend here is an American)_

 

‘O sorry,’ she starts again. ‘I’ll grab an English menu so he could see what we have too. I’ll be right back.’

 

Rhodey notices the girl walk away. ‘What did she ask?’

 

‘What we would want to drink and probably after that what we would like to eat.’ Winter tells Rhodey and chuckles. ‘But you wanted to eat some pancakes Rhodey?’

 

Rhodey blushes slightly. ‘Well it was something I know before we went inside and I like pancakes so it’s a win-win.’

 

‘Wait till you see what kind of pancakes they are having here,’ Winter tells him with a smirk. ‘I wish you luck with choosing then.’

 

‘Are you saying they have more pancakes than just regular ones with syrup on it?’ Rhodey asks with big eyes.

 

‘Oh, yes they have,’ Winter looks to him and notices the waitress walk back to them.

 

‘Here two menu’s for you guys,’ She says politely and gives Rhodey the English one. ‘Do you know already what you want to drink?’

 

Winter looks at Rhodey.

 

‘Eehh… a coffee would be great,’ Rhodey tells her.

 

’The same for me,’ Winter replies and smiles towards her.

 

‘I’ll be right back with your coffee’s sirs,’ the waitress smiles and walks towards the bar.

 

Rhodey looks towards the menu’s one from him with the America flag and British flag on them and the one of Winter… Hmm… There isn’t any flag on it.

 

‘Red, White and Blue are the colors if you are looking for a flag,’ Winter tells him chuckling and opens his menu.

 

‘You gonna order in another language?’ Rhodey looks at him and Winter nods.

 

‘Figure out which flag I described Rhodey and I tell you where we are.’

 

‘Red, white and blue were the colors right?’ Rhodey ask.

 

‘Yes.’ Winter tells him and looks fully at his menu so he won’t answer Rhodey anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which country are you guys thinking?
> 
> Where could Winter have taken Rhodey?


End file.
